


Little Talks

by lost_spook



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Ace blows things up, Ficlet, Gen, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor feels the time has finally come for one of those talks about safety when using explosives...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Written in an LJ meme from the prompt "little talks" + Seven & Ace.

“Ace,” said the Doctor. “I think that now might finally be the time to have that little chat about safety precautions – and in particular, the importance of timing.”

Ace coughed, currently crouching beside him underneath the sturdy, old table that had saved them from being buried under a pile of rubble. She’d done as he’d asked and blown up the great hall with that nitro 9 she wasn’t carrying and nailed those giant slug things, so she didn’t see why he had to be picky about twenty second timers that turned out to be more like eight seconds. 

“Professor,” she said, sounding hurt. “It worked, didn’t it? Anyway, you’re timing’s pretty naff, too. You said it was going to be 1872 and it was 1760.”

He waved an impatient hand. “The TARDIS was knocked off course by external forces. I can’t be held responsible for such things!”

“Well, something like that probably knocked my timers off a bit, too, then. Hardly _my_ fault.”

“Ace.”

She wasn’t really listening any more, distracted by surveying her handiwork. Half the castle seemed to be in ruins around them. Her smile grew almost beatific as she looked at the destruction she’d caused and found it good. Like she’d always said, it was an art, wasn’t it? 

“Wicked,” she said.

“Just be more careful next time,” said the Doctor, and grinned.


End file.
